dprpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Fun with OC's
This is where you can just put random things involving your OC's. ''OC Interviews (credit to someone (can't remember) on the Internet); Mello; Version 1; 'Characters Chosen:' Roxy Williams/Roxy Phantasia Mikael Sørensen Hanne Sørensen Steven McBride Milo Bellamy '1. How old are you?' Roxy: 14, going on 15. Mikael: 15. Hanne: 11, going on 12. Steven: 14, going on 15 as well. Milo: I'm 15. '2. Height?' Roxy: Don't laugh... five-foot two. Mikael: Five-foot three-and-one-half. And don't worry, Roxx. That's actually a normal height for someone your age. Roxy: *smiles a bit* Thanks, Mikael. Hanne: *coughs a bit* Four-foot five... Steven: Five-foot three. Milo: Five-foot three-and-one-half. '3. You got any bad habits?' Roxy: I'm very negative and have multiple anxious habits such as rubbing my lips with my hair, twirling my hair, and picking at my nails. I also have a tendency to chew my lip, and I can have a bit of a nervous stammer. Mikael: I'm not telling. Hanne: You have an inferiority complex and can be overly-aggressive a lot of the time. You're also pyrophobic and can't get any closer to a fire than 3 meters before you run away screaming like a little girl. Mikael: I thought I said none of my habits would be revealed! Hanne: No, you said ''YOU would not tell any of them. *coughs again* I apologize for all of my coughing. I have cystic fibrosis; and to answer the question, I'm deathly afraid of being alone, so I tend to cling to people. Steven: Not telling. Milo: I tend to play video games a little too often. Steven: Dude, all you do outside of school is play video games. You don't do your homework until the day it's due. Milo: Oh, yeah?! Well, you tend to flirt with any guy that you see! Steven: Do not! Roxy: Milo, quit making stuff up. Your the one who flirts with just about every guy and girl you see. 4. You a virgin? All: Yes. Milo: Though some of us won't be for long... Steven: Milo, we've been over this. Quit sounding so pervy in public. Milo: *pouts* 5. Who's your mate? Roxy: Um... Mello has decided to set me up with my crush... M-mikael... *feels as if she's blushing, but she can't* Mikael: See Roxy's answer, but replace my name with her's. Hanne: Mello decided to *coughs* pair me with a boy named Leon later on. Milo: My mate? Why, it's my boyfriend Steven! Steven: Yep, we're each other's boyfriend. 6. Have any kids? Roxy and Mikael: According to Mello, we end up having four kids and adopting one. Hanne: I end up having a son with Leon when I'm older. Steven and Milo: We adopt a little girl. Milo: And I wish that Steven and I could have kids, so... Steven: Milo, we are never speaking of that story again. 7. Favorite food? Roxy: Coffee ice-cream with sprinkles! Mikael: Bittersweet chocolate. Hanne: I don't know... Steven: Not sure. Milo: Steak with herb sauce. 8. Favorite ice cream flavor? Roxy: Coffee~ Mikael: Chocolate. Hanne: Tiramasu. Roxy: That exists?! Hanne: *nods* Steven: Vanilla. Milo: Strawberry. 9. Killed anyone? All: Isn't that illegal? 10. Hate anyone? All: *not comfortable naming* 11. Any secrets? Roxy: Do you think I'll admit them? Mikael: I don't want to say. Hanne: Uh... Steven: Why do you care? Milo: What? 12. Love anyone? Roxy: *studdering heavily* M-mi-mikael! Mikael: I'll admit that I have a few feelings for Roxy... Hanne: *coughs* Not yet. Steven: My boyfriend Milo. Milo: Aww, thanks, Stevie. Steven: ...Never call me that again. Milo: Aww, okay. *disappointment* 13. TACOS? Roxy: Are disgusting. Mikael: I guess they're okay. Hanne: Roxy, how do you even live?! Steven: Eh, not a huge fan, but they're alright. Milo: Love 'em! 14. Ever slept in all day? Roxy: I can't do that. Mikael: When I was in the hospital I would often do that. Hanne: Ditto. Steven: On weekends, I almost always do. ewe Milo: I wish. ono 15. Favorite show? Roxy: Pinky and the Brain, Freakazoid!, Animaniacs, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Life as a Teenage Robot, and Kappa Mikey! There are many more, but those are my top ones for Western cartoons. Anime-wise, I like Hetalia and Death Note. Mikael: Freakazoid! and Death Note are awesome! Hanne: I like Tokyo Mew Mew. The Japanese version; the English dub sucks. I blame 4Kids. Steven: Hetalia is pretty awesome; so is My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Rainbow Dash makes everything 20% cooler! Milo: Death Note rocks. Wish Matt could have been shown more... he was awesome. 16. Favorite movie? Roxy: Hetalia: Paint it, White! Mikael: All of the Death Note movies. Hanne: I'm *cough* a fan of the older Disney movies. Mulan is probably my favorite. Steven: I'm with Roxy. Milo: I... don't really know. 17. Favorite band? Roxy: Do Vocaloids count? Mikael: Maximum the Hormone. Hanne: Shinigami Squad. They're an anime cover band. Steven: I don't really know. Milo: Nightmare, T.M.Revolution, and Maximum the Hormone. 18. Eye colors? Roxy: I have central heterochromia. In my human form, blue-gray with a yellow ring around my pupils. In my ghost form, lavender with a sky-blue ring around my pupils. Mikael: Ice-blue. Hanne: Ditto, but apparently when I die, my eyes become light orange. Steven: Hazel. Some say I have red flecks in my eyes, but I'm not sure. Milo: Dark blue. 19. Skin? Roxy: Caucasian with chemical burn scars on my chest and forearms. It's paler in my ghost form. Mikael: Caucasian with burn scars from a house fire. Hanne: Caucasian. Steven: Caucasian with random scars all over the place. Milo: Caucasian. 20. Shoe size? Roxy: I have tiny feet for my age. You don't need to know more. Mikael: I ain't telling! Hanne: Also tiny for my age. Steven: Rather small for my age. Milo: Average. 21. Fat/Average/Slim? Roxy: Slim, verging on bony. Mikael: Average, but I lead towards the slimmer end of average. Hanne: Too slim to be healthy... I blame my cystic fibrosis. *coughs* Steven: Slim-average? Milo: Ditto. 22. Rain, sunshine? Roxy: Sunshine. Rain's too depressing. Mikael: Neither. Rain and sunshine both remind me of the fire back in Norway. Hanne: Same as my brother. Steven: Rain. Milo: I don't care. 23. Pool, beach? Roxy: Both! I love the water~ Mikael: Pool. I've never really been to the beach. Hanne: Pool. Steven: Beach. Milo: Definitely beach. 24. Camping, staying home? Roxy: Staying home. I hate camping. Mikael: I don't care as long as there isn't fire around. Hanne: Mikael, quit being a baby. Staying home due to cystic fibrosis. Steven: I don't give a f*ck. Milo: Staying home where the technology and video games are. 25. Dog, cat? Roxy: Cat, though I adore dogs. Mikael: Dog. Hanne: Neither; fur irritates my condition. Mikael: Are you sure you're not allergic? Steven: Cat. But I don't mind dogs at all. Milo: Don't care. 26. Believe in aliens? All: They're out there... somewhere. 27. Last time you went potty? All: ... 28. Natural born, or clone? All: Natural born. Roxy: Though I wouldn't be surprised if Vlad made a clone of me. Oh wait, he has... 29. Teeth? All: ...What? 30. Car or ship? Roxy: Ship. Mikael: Car. Never been on a ship. Hanne: Car. Steven: Ship. Milo: Ship. I get carsick but not seasick. 31. Ever destroyed something out of blind rage? Roxy: I've trashed my room a few times, but other than that, no. Mikael: A couple of times. Hanne: No. Steven: Yes. Milo: A few times, yes. 32. Any unusual things about you? Roxy: I'm half-ghost. Mikael: My house burned down when I was seven. Hanne: I have cystic fibrosis. Steven: My dad or grandma can't accept who I am. Milo: I tried to design my own video game once. Oh, and I'm a halfa werewolf. 33. How much food/drink do you need a day? Roxy: A lot. I have high metabolism, so I constantly need food. Mikael: Average. Hanne: As much as my body can tolerate. Steven: Average. Milo: High metabolism, so a lot. 34. Favorite place? Roxy: Anywhere that's not ridiculously high. Mikael: Anywhere without fire. Hanne: Not the hospital. Steven: Wherever my dad and grandma aren't. Milo: Kings Island. 35. This was a weird as hell and random thing, wasn't it? All: Yes. ''Version 2; 'Characters Chosen;' Roxy Williams/Roxy Phantasia Mikael Sørensen Hanne Sørensen Steven McBride Milo Bellamy '1.) Name:' Roxy: Roxana Elise Williams. Mikael: Mikael Felix Sørensen. Hanne: Hanne Agathe Sørensen. Steven: Steven Hargreve McBride Milo: Milo Célestin Bellamy. '2.) Country you were born in:' Roxy: Cleveland, Ohio, USA. Mikael: Steinkjer, Norway. Hanne: Ditto. Steven: Amity Park, Kentucky, USA. Milo: Lexington, Kentucky, USA. '3.) Birthday:' Roxy: May 15. Mikael: December 13. Hanne: April 6. Steven: May 28. Milo: February 1. '4.) Song that was last in your mind:' Roxy: "ANTI the ∞HOLiC" by Megurine Luka and Kagamine Rin. Mikael: "What's Up, People" by Maximum the Hormone. Hanne: The "Zetsubou Billy" cover by Shinigami Squad. Steven: Roxy made me listen to "Circus Monster" by Megurine Luka with her earlier, so I guess that. Milo: "Alumina" by Nightmare. '5.) Where am I right now:' Roxy: In my basement. Mikael: In my room. Hanne: In my room. Steven: At Roxy’s house. Milo: At the Nasty Burger. '6.) Highlight of this week:' Roxy: I found out I didn't bomb my science test and actually did really well on it! Mikael: I actually got a good grade on my math test. Hanne: I finally got through a week without nearly suffocating due to my cystic fibrosis. *coughs* Steven: I’m moving in with Roxy because my dad and grandma can’t accept that I’m gay and disowned me for it. Milo: Steven became my boyfriend. '7.) Favorite class?' Roxy: CADD and Japanese. Mikael: Japanese. Hanne: Algebra I. Steven: Chorus. Milo: CADD '8.) What am I scared of:' Roxy: Heights, falling, being alone, snakes, spiders, losing my friends, premature death, being wrong, ect. Mikael: Fire and losing. Hanne: Fire, dying, disloyal friends. Steven: Fire, drowning, heights, falling, being alone for extended periods of time, Milo: '9.) Last movie I watched:' Roxy: ''Wreck-It Ralph Mikael: Ice Age. The Hub had it on, and Hanne wanted to watch it. Hanne: Ice Age. Steven: Hetalia: Paint it, White! Milo: Whatever the Fullmetal Alchemist movie is called. 10.) Last thing I downloaded in my computer: Roxy: Google Chrome. Or maybe it was a song; I don’t know. Mikael: Sheet music for Roxy. Hanne: A math study guide. Steven: A song. Milo: I think it was a game, but I don’t know. 11.) How many houses I've lived in? Roxy: Let’s see… *counting on fingers to keep track* technically, seven, because you can say that I lived with my grandparents. Mikael: Three including the hospital/hotel room after the fire. Hanne: Three. Steven: One. Milo: Two: one in Lexington, one in Amity Park. 12.) Last friend I talked to online: Roxy: Steven and various online friends. Mikael: Milo. Hanne: No one. Steven: Roxy and my online friends. Milo: Mikael. 13.) Has anyone said you looked like a celebrity? Roxy: No. Mikael: Does Mello from Death Note count? Hanne: Not really. Steven: No. Milo: Can Matt from Death Note count? 14.) Do you speak any other language: Roxy: Learning Japanese, want to learn German. Mikael: Learning Japanese, know Norwegian, want to learn Italian. Hanne: Learning Spanish and know Norwegian. Steven: Learning Japanese, taught myself German. Milo: Learning Japanese, want to learn French. 15.) Job? Roxy: Ghost fighter, student, unpaid volunteer, and online administrator. Mikael: Student. Hanne: Student. Steven: Student and gamer. Milo: Student and gamer. 16.) Plan to go to college: Roxy: Probably. Mikael: I plan on it. Hanne: If I survive. Steven: Maybe. Milo: Not sure. 17.) For or against same sex marriage: Roxy: For! Mikael: I’m in favor of it. Hanne: Love is love. Steven: Hell yes! Milo: F*ck yes! 18.) Should gays be allowed to adopt? Roxy: Of course they should! Mikael: I’ve heard people say it’s child abuse. It’s not. Hanne: They should. Steven: We should be allowed to adopt children! Milo: Obviously we should. 19.) What's your view on the war in Iraq? Roxy: Why did we go into war in the first place? Mikael: What? Hanne: I don’t know much about it. Steven: It should never have happened. Milo: Why does war exist? 20.) If I could live in another place, where would it be and why? Roxy: Can I go to Equestria? Mikael: I'd rather stay here. Hanne: Same. Steven: Germany! Milo: I wouldn't mind going to England. 21.) What animals best represents me? Roxy: Fluttershy. Mikael: A wolf. Hanne: A mouse. Steven: A dog. And no, Milo, I'm not your dog. Milo: Lion! *hears Steven, then pouts* 22.) If I could meet anyone, who would it be? Roxy: The cast of Death Note! Mikael: Agreed. Hanne: I don't know. Steven: Lauren Faust. Milo: I would love to meet any manga creator. 23.) If I could go back in time, where would I go? Roxy: Back to when I was in elementary and middle school so I could tell myself to be stronger and stand up for myself. Mikael: Back to when the fire happened so I could rescue myself. Hanne: Why go to the past? I'd travel backwards until I reached the future. Steven: 2.5 years ago. That's when My Little Pony debuted. Milo: To when I first met Steven so I could flirt with him more. Steven: Milo, cut it out. Milo: Make me! 24.) One superpower I would have and why? Roxy: I already have powers. The ability to control people would be interesting, though. Mikael: Did you start watching Code Geass? Anyway, I already have psychic powers. I wouldn't mind the power of a Death Note, though. Hanne: My brother's *cough* psychic abilities. Steven: Any of Roxy's powers. Milo: I want to be able to travel into fictional works. 25.) My life's theme song: Roxy: I don't know. Mikael: Not sure. Hanne: *coughs* Steven: Eh? Milo: What? 26.) If I could be president for a day: Roxy: I would sign gay marriage into law. Mikael: I would sign gay adoption into law. Hanne: I would... I don't know. Steven: I'd make Milo stop being such a perv. Milo: You know you love it~ I make Steven love my attitude. Steven: Milo, that's never going to happen. 27.) My most heartbreaking memory: Roxy: Finding out my bird had died because I forgot to care for him... Mikael: Discovering Hanne has a high chance of dying. Hanne: Mikael getting burned. Steven: My mom and half-sister dying. Milo: Finding out the McBride's hate me because I'm Steven's boyfriend, then disowning him. Or when my dad and brother nearly died in a car accident. 28.) Greatest accomplishment: Roxy: Admitting that I needed anxiety therapy. Mikael: Getting myself out of my burning house. Hanne: Staying *coughs* alive. Steven: Coming out to my family (even though they practically disowned me). Milo: Gaining my boyfriend. Are You... 29.) Hugger or kisser? Roxy: Hugger. Mikael: Neither. Hanne: Neither. Steven: Usually hugger. Milo: Kisser~ *tries to kiss Steven* Steven: Milo, what did I say earlier? Milo: *crosses arms and pouts* 30.) Morning or nighttime person: Roxy: Sadly, morning. Mikael: Nighttime. Hanne: Morning. Steven: Nighttime. Milo: Both! 31.) Perfectionist? Roxy: Very much so. Mikael: Yes and no. Hanne: No. Steven: Not really. Milo: No. 32.) Religious belief: Roxy: Questioning. Mikael: That's a religion? Roxy: It is in my book. I live in a Catholic family, but I don't know what to believe. Mikael: Catholic, but I support science and every person. Hanne: Catholic, just like my brother. Steven: Atheist. I was raised Catholic, however. Milo: I was raised Lutheran, but I don't give a f*ck about religion apart from believing in God. 33.) Lefty or righty: Roxy: Righty. Mikael: Righty. Hanne: Ambidextrous. Steven: Righty. Milo: Lefty. Favorite... 34.) Number: Roxy: 7 and 13. Mikael: Chocolate. Hanne: Mikael, *coughs* that's not a number. 23. Mikael: Fine, 56. Steven: 13. Milo: 69. Steven: Seriously, dude. Stop being such a perv. Milo: My love of the number 69 has nothing to do with you! Steven: Do you know what that number is? Milo: ...no... Steven: x///x ...I'll explain later... 35.) Color: Roxy: Sky blue, lavender, and honeydew. Mikael: Scarlet. Hanne: Periwinkle. Steven: Red. Milo: Orange. 36.) Season: Roxy: Spring or summer. Mikael: Winter. Hanne: Winter or spring. Steven: Autumn or summer. Milo: Autumn. 37.) Holiday: Roxy: Halloween. Mikael: National Cocoa Day. Hanne: Is there a day for cystic fibrosis awareness? Steven: Halloween. Milo: Pi Day. I get food! 38.) TV Program: Roxy: Pinky and the Brain, Freakazoid!, Animaniacs, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Life as a Teenage Robot, and Kappa Mikey! There are many more, but those are my top three for Western cartoons. Anime-wise, I like Hetalia and Death Note. Mikael: Freakazoid! and Death Note are awesome! Hanne: I like Tokyo Mew Mew. The Japanese version; the English dub sucks. I blame 4Kids. Steven: Hetalia is pretty awesome; so is My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Rainbow Dash makes everything 20% cooler! Milo: Death Note rocks. Wish Matt could have been shown more... he was awesome. 39.) Movie: Roxy: Wreck-It Ralph, Hetalia: Paint it, White!, and The Great Mouse Detective. Mikael: I'm not sure. Probably Nightmare Before Christmas if I had to choose. Hanne: Ice Age or Mulan. Steven: I don't know; probably an anime movie. Milo: I'd have to say 40.) Band/Artist: Roxy: Do Vocaloids count? Mikael: Maximum the Hormone. Hanne: Shinigami Squad. They're an anime cover band. Steven: I don't really know. Milo: Nightmare, T.M.Revolution, and Maximum the Hormone. 41.) Songs: Roxy: "ANTI the ∞HOLiC" by Megurine Luka and Kagamine Rin, "Black Executor" by Kagamine Rin and Len, "Chain Girl" by Hatsune Miku, "Enclosure" by Kagamine Rin and Len, and "UNBALANCE" by Kagamine Rin. Mikael: "What's Up, People" and "Zetsubou Billy" by Maximum the Hormone. Hanne: The "Zetsubou Billy" cover by Shinigami Squad. Steven: I don't know. It's probably a Vocaloid song, though... Milo: "Alumina" by Nightmare. 42.) Actor: All: We don't have one. 43.) Restaurants: All: Can't think of one. 44.) Food: Roxy: Coffee ice-cream with sprinkles! Mikael: Bittersweet chocolate. Hanne: I don't know... Steven: Not sure. Milo: Steak with herb sauce. 45.) Pizza topping: Roxy: Pepperoni. Mikael: None. Hanne: I don't care. Steven: Cheese or sausage. Milo: Anything, really. 46.) Ice cream flavor: Roxy: Coffee~ Mikael: Chocolate. Hanne: Tiramasu. Roxy: That exists?! *u* Hanne: *nods* Steven: Vanilla. Milo: Strawberry. 47.) Board games: All: We're not really into board games. Have you ever... 48.) Tripped over air? Roxy: All the time! *sheepish grin* Mikael: ...Yes... Hanne: Always. Steven: I'm such a klutz Milo: Not really. 49.) Lied to your dearest friend? Roxy: *looks down* Yes... Mikael: Only in extreme situations. Hanne: I don't have a lot of friends to lie to, so no. Steven: *looks down* Guilty as charged. Milo: At times, maybe... 50.) Cheated on a test? Roxy: No. Mikael: No. Hanne: No. Steven: Maybe once... Milo: No. 51.) Turned to someone when they did something wrong? Roxy: Yes. Mikael: Yes. Hanne: I don't know. Steven: On occasion. Milo: Yes. 52.) Stolen something before? Roxy: It's called pilfering food and pencils around the house. Mikael: Like Roxy said. Hanne: No. Steven: Some money from my dad. Milo: Not really. 53.) Drank alcohol? All: No! 54.) Smoke? All: NO! 55.) Ran away from home? All: NO!! 56.) Been picked up by the police? All: No. 57.) What annoys you most in a person? Roxy: Stuck-up a-hole attitudes. Mikael: Agreed. Hanne: Any sort of discriminatory attitude. Steven: I'm inclined to agree with both. Milo: Same. 58.) Bedtime? Roxy: Supposed to be 9:30, but not usually until 10:30 (or much much later). Mikael: 11:00. Hanne: 9:00 Steven: Whenever I feel like it. Milo: Same as Roxy. 59.) Three things I can't live without: Roxy: In no order, music, paper/a writing utensil (since these two go hand-in-hand, I consider them practically the same), and my family/friends. Mikael: My family and friends, chocolate, and medical treatment. Hanne: My CF treatments (I literally cannot live without them), my family and friends, and the ability to *cough* speak. Steven: Music, friends/family, and my laptop. Milo: Friends/family, my goggles, and video games. 60.) Would you take a bullet for someone you love? Roxy: ...Yes. Mikael: Of course! Hanne: Um... I'm not sure what to say... Steven: Yes, I would. Milo: Yep. 61.) How do I want to die: Roxy: Uh... Mikael: Without fire. Hanne: Near my brother. Steven: Surrounded by my friends. Milo: With Steven. 62.) God: Roxy: May or may not exist. Mikael: Is good. Hanne: Is waiting for us to join him. Steven: Is not real. Milo: I hope my boyfriend learns to understand that he is real. 63.) Miracles: Roxy: Don't happen. Mikael: Sound like a sappy love story. Hanne: Nope. Steven: Never happening. Milo: Are called luck. 64.) Love at first sight: Roxy: No way. Mikael: *shakes head* Hanne: Not true. Steven: It's a myth. Milo: It would have happened to me, but it was the second time I laid eyes on Steven that I fell for him. 65.) Ghosts: Roxy: They're real. I'm part ghost myself. Mikael: Real. Hanne: *coughs* Real. Steven: I'm friends with a ghost and a halfa who fights ghosts. Your argument is invalid. Milo: I didn't believe in them until I saw one of Roxy and Danny's fights. 66.) Aliens: Roxy: Exist in another galaxy. Mikael: Will never visit us. Hanne: May just be us. Steven: Are out there somewhere. Milo: They exist, I tell ya! you get that reference, I will love you 67.) Heaven: Roxy: Is also known as CADD. Mikael: Is probably where I won't end up. Hanne: Steven: Listen now as I tell what Heaven would be~ All the cooks would be the French, the policeman would all be British obviously, engineers would be German, the bankers would be from Switzerland, and of course your lover would naturally be Italian! Yahoo~ Milo: 68.) Hell: Roxy: Is also known as integrated science. Mikael: Is probably where I won't end up. Hanne: Steven: Listen as I tell you what Hell would be~ To begin with all the cooks would be British, the police would all be German, and the engineering would fall to the French, your lover would unfortunately be Swiss, and all bankers would be from~ Italy. Milo: 69.) Angels: Roxy: Look stuck-up. Mikael: Are shallow. Hanne: Are way too pale. Steven: Are secretly demons. Milo: Fallen angels are better. 70.) Kissing on the first date: Roxy: No. Mikael: No way. Hanne: *shakes head, then coughs* Steven: Um... Milo: Maybe~ 71.) Horoscope: Roxy: Taurus. Mikael: Sagittarius. Hanne: Aries. Steven: Gemini. Milo: Aquarius. 72.) Fate: Roxy: Sounds annoying. Mikael: Is cruel. Hanne: Is another way of saying cruel irony. Steven: Makes no sense. Milo: F*ck fate. 73.) One last question... what's your species?: Roxy: Halfa, otherwise known as a half-human, half-ghost hybrid. Mikael: Psychic human. Hanne: Human. Steven: Also human. Milo: The halfa version of a werewolf. ''Goofs;'' Category:Fan